


Into the Unknown

by lulalotte



Series: LU Modern!Siblings AU [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Modern Era, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulalotte/pseuds/lulalotte
Summary: Wild gets his acceptance letter.Modern!Parent/Siblings!LinkedUniverse AU
Series: LU Modern!Siblings AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142366
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to say before we jump into this little drabble!
> 
> I love the LinkedUniverse AU so much! It’s so cute and then I got the idea to make this a little thing! Time is already the dad of the group, and Malon is his wife, so like. Bing bang boom here we go!
> 
> For a little background, Twilight is the oldest of the siblings in this fic. Then Warriors and then Wild and then Sky, Hyrule, Legend, Four and Wind. 
> 
> I like to think that Wild is very intelligent and overworks himself a lot. He got his nickname when he was younger and now it sticks because of the amount of red bull he drinks. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Wild has to tell somebody, but he doesn’t want to tell everyone at once. Warrior isn’t around right now, and Sky and Twilight are playing video games, so he knows he won’t get their attention long enough to speak seriously. He’d just as well tell Wind but he knows Wind can’t keep a secret to save his life, and within twenty seconds Hyrule and Four will know. Wind is great, but Wild doesn’t share his secrets with him. 

He decides to tell his parents instead. That probably should have been his first choice, honestly. 

His mother will be ecstatic. His father will smile in that way that he does. It amazes Wild that his parents can install fear into his brain with a glare and open his heart into bloom with a glance. 

He waits until his mother goes out to the garage to give his father his lunch, to show them the email. He had gotten it last night, apparently, but he had pulled another late night study session for an upcoming quiz and hadn’t looked at his messages.

This is conflicting. Because he really, really, really wants to go, but he also loves his family to bits. He has to remind himself over and over about holidays and summer. 

His parents look up when he steps in. He must look bad because his mother’s eyebrows knit with concern. His hands shake a little and he grips his fingers tighter around his phone.

“Are you alright, honey? You look pale.” Instantly, she’s at his side, pressing a hand to his forehead. He steps away a little bit, clearing his thoughts as well as he can. 

For a moment, he contemplates just handing her the opened email on his phone, saying, “Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk,” and then going back to his room. But that wouldn’t do, obviously, so he just nods. 

“Honestly, you shouldn’t stay up all night all the time! It isn’t good for you!” He knows where this is going as she continues her rant. He’s been given this talk a thousand times over, so he thinks of something nice to interrupt her with.

“I got accepted into Stanford.” 

She stares at him. His father’s mouth opens in the background. 

It only lasts a second. 

She screams a little and wraps him up in a hug, kissing all over his face and squealing. He feels his father’s arms a moment later, squeezing the life out of them both. 

It takes five full minutes for her to calm down enough to talk to him.

“Did you tell the others? How long have you known? I’m so excited! Are you going? You better be going. How - “

She realizes she’s overwhelming him and puts a hand over her mouth, waiting. Wild’s dad puts an arm around her shoulders, smiling. 

“I didn’t tell anyone else. I don’t want them to know just yet - “

“Why not?” His father inserts quickly. He doesn’t like secrets that much, but understands everyone has them.

“Nothing big, I just - you know that Wind will get sad when he finds out I’m leaving.” Because of course he’s going. And he knows all of his siblings will react. Being an older brother has been an instinct carved into his skull since Sky was born. He has five younger siblings, now. It’s second nature to think of them first. 

“I want this to be as normal as possible for a little while longer. Just until I come up with a more solid plan.”

“You know he’ll only be more mad when he finds out you kept it from him,” His father points out, his mother nodding along, all of them knowing ‘him’ is really ‘them’.

Wild just shrugs helplessly, returns to his mother’s questioning.

“I apparently got the email last night,” he tells them, looking down at his phone. At the crest of his future school. He pulls his hair tie out, lets the blonde locks slide over his shoulders in loose waves. His parents kind of glare that he didn’t tell them immediately. “I was studying, so I didn’t see it right away!” he amends quickly. “And then I fell asleep right after. And then I didn’t check until just now.”

“And yes. I believe I’m going.” 

His mother hugs him again, squeezing the life out of him. 

“I’m so proud of you, Wild.” 

Even his parents use that nickname. Wild doesn’t mind. 

His father hugs him, repeating the words.

Stanford is one of the best tech schools in the country. It’s not even that far. Wild can drive to California from home in, like, seventeen hours. It has an abroad program like he’s always wanted. It’s perfect and it’s coming true. 

Wild starts to cry. Just a little. He laughs, too, as his mother smiles and wipes his tears. All of that time working has paid off in this wonderful thing. 

And Wild is so ready for his adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please consider leaving a review or kudos! They make me very happy. :) Love you all!! 💖


End file.
